


Operation: Adrienette is a Success!

by LovelyLiliana



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Miraculous Acts of Kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: In which Adrien's photographer, Vincent, plays matchmaker.





	Operation: Adrienette is a Success!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freedom_Shamrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/gifts).



> So, I saw [Freedom_Shamrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock)'s series, [Miraculous Acts of Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/series/714990), which led me to a Tumblr post that I found was a great idea! So, I decided it would be fun to do this as well, and help spread more _paw_ -sitivity!
> 
> So, I'm dedicating my first one to Freedom_Shamrock, who first of all inspired the idea for me, always leaves some feedback on my work, and writes absolutely amazing fics! :D

Vincent's seen a lot of things in his life, but nothing as bad as an oblivious, socially-awkward, teenage boy who can't see what's right in front of him. He knew from some of Adrien's requests, that Marinette was one of his friends, though, it was clearly obvious how she thought of him. He could see it in her eyes, the way she acted around him, and how she cared for him. He could also see that Adrien returned these affections, but was painfully oblivious on how to act on those feelings, so the poor girl suffered.

But not anymore.

You see, he had a plan, and it was  _going_ to be a success.

 

* * *

 

Vincent had planned this day out to the last detail, making sure that everything was perfect, and nothing could go wrong. He'd watched Marinette's schedule of visiting Adrien's shoots, how she'd go to every other one, and sit on a bench with her sketchpad, pretending to draw, when in reality she was watching the shoot. The next part of this whole process, was the fact that it was a  _couple's_ shoot, and it had taken some pretty hard convincing to have the original model back out that day. She'd really wanted to have the shoot with Adrien, but they'd found a way to persuade her. The next stage of his plan, was to delay the shoot until Marinette arrived, telling Adrien they were waiting for Bella, the model that was  _supposed_ to be modeling with him. When she'd finally arrived they'd moved on to the next part of his plan, making a show of her last minute canceling.

"This cannot be!" He said, dramatically. "Bella has cancelled! What are we going to do? M. Agreste will fire me for sure, if he doesn't get these pictures today!"

Adrien, being the kindhearted soul he was, offered, "Maybe I can find someone else to do it? I don't think it'll take that long. I'll just-"

"Wait! You!" He said, pointing at Marinette.

Marinette, who had watched the whole exchange, paled at what she thought he was suggesting. "M-Me?" She stuttered.

"Yes, you! You'll be perfect! You'll compliment Adrien beautifully!"

"I- what?" She asked, as she was dragged into the tent to change.

The assistants put her in a light pink dress, with a white butterfly pattern along the side, and a white ribbon around the middle. They then put her in white flats, and a jean jacket. Before she could even process what was currently happening, she was seated in a chair, and some lady was taking out her twin-tails. She ruffled her hair a bit, before placing a white headband in her hair. Then, two more ladies came in the room, holding a makeup bag. They added some blush to her cheeks (not that she needed it), a light coat of eyeshadow, and a swipe of lip gloss. 

But she did firmly hold her place when they tried to replace her earrings. She was then told to just make sure her hair covered them.

The next thing she knew, she was shoved out of the tent, and standing right next to Adrien, as a blushing, stuttering, mess.

"Adrien! I- W-what's going on?" 

"The person who was supposed to originally show today, cancelled last minute, and Vincent" He gestured to the photographer, "thinks you should take her place." He explained. "But you don't have to if you don't want to!" He quickly assured her. "I'm sure we could find someone else." 

 _No!_ Vincent thought, _this'll ruin everything!_

"Uh... I-it's okay. I'll help." 

Vincent sighed in relief.

Marinette looked at him, and he took that as his signal to begin.

"All right, places everyone!"

 

* * *

 

He... Should've thought this through. He thought he'd had a foolproof plan! What he didn't account for, it seemed, was the girl had no idea  _how_ to model. And it seemed the closer they put her to Adrien, the worse it became. They'd never be in a relationship if she couldn't even be  _near_ him! 

"Take five!" He said, rubbing his face in aggravation.

Marinette groaned.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this, Adrien. I clearly can't."

She sat down on a near bench, with Adrien next to her. He thought about what he wanted to say for a moment, before he leaned over to whisper in her ear. 

She started laughing.

"No way! You're joking!"

"Nope, but see? Anything's possible! So... Will you give it another shot?" He asked, standing up and holding his hand out to her.

She took it.

"I... Think I will."

 

* * *

 

The second time around, was definitely much better than the first. She wasn't blushing that much, and tried her best at following the instructions given to her. What he couldn't explain, Adrien would, and show her exactly what he was looking for. She'd nod, and try to copy him. They then moved on to more... Intimate positions, like a hug. These weren't actually for the magazine though, this was just him building up to the main event. They were both blushing profusely in that picture. He took another one of Adrien's around around her, and her head on his shoulder. 

And then, for the finale... "Now... How about a kiss?"

The two blushing teens jumped apart at that. Honestly, he didn't think they'd react that badly. Adrien came around first. He slowly approached her, and took one of her hands in his. He rubbed it, soothingly. 

"It won't be that bad, right Mari? It'll be over before you know it."

She nodded, her blush not leaving.

He looked over at Vincent, "We're ready."

Marinette slowly placed her arms around his neck, and he in turn, placed his around her waist. He leaned down, and she pushed up on her toes, their eyes closing in the process. 

Their lips met.

It was slow, and languid, and everything she'd ever dreamed it would be. He gently pushed her down, so she was resting comfortably on solid ground again, instead of on her toes, without breaking the kiss. 

Meanwhile, Vincent was taking shot after shot, not believing this was going as well as he'd hoped.

But they were so engrossed in their activity, they gave no thought to their circumstances, and the aftermath. Right now, it was just them in their own little world, and Vincent was totally okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I'd love to read your reviews!!! :)
> 
> And yes, he totally gave them that picture at their wedding, which he _was_ invited to as he was the one who set them up. Alya is still mad about that.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com).


End file.
